


You Are The Sun and The Light

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, i love them, set after the wee anniversary video, so pleased that that's a tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: “We’re closed, I’m afraid!” he shouted politely, and then he frowned. “And there’s a lockdown! You shouldn’t be here!”“It’s me, angel,” came a growling and faintly exasperated tone, and Aziraphale beamed despite himself, hurrying over to the door and pulling it open.[inspired by the 30th anniversary video that gave me some emotions]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	You Are The Sun and The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. There's just no way that Crowley wouldn't have come to hang out with Aziraphale. I just refuse to accept it.
> 
> The title is from Mika's "The Origin of Love" because I have never once had a song fit a relationship as much as that does these two idiots.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!

A sharp knock at the door roused Aziraphale from his book, where he’d been deep into a thoroughly interesting chapter about sourdough starters. 

“We’re closed, I’m afraid!” he shouted politely, and then he frowned. “And there’s a lockdown! You shouldn’t be here!”

“It’s _me_ , angel,” came a growling and faintly exasperated tone, and Aziraphale beamed despite himself, hurrying over to the door and pulling it open. 

Crowley was leaning against the wall just outside, looking a little flustered but otherwise the exact same as usual. 

“What are you doing here?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley sighed, eyes hidden behind his glasses.

“You know, a bit of tempting, here and there, alright, no, fine! I missed you, alright? I was lonely and bored so I wanted to see you. Can I come in?”

Aziraphale blinked, and then his instincts kicked in and he stepped aside, waving Crowley in. 

“You shouldn’t have come, you know,” he said, worriedly. “You’re not supposed to be outside unless you have to!”

“I’m a _demon_ , it’s what I _do_ ,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale frowned at him. 

“Don’t look so _worried_ , angel,” Crowley sighed, sauntering over to the couches and sprawling in his usual place. “I kept my distance, set a very good example. And here,” and he lifted a hand, brandishing a paper bag in the air. “I got you sushi, from your favourite place.”

Aziraphale gasped in excitement, practically skipping over to Crowley. 

“I tried to pay them, but when I told them it was for you they made me take it for free. So I-”

And then he broke off as if embarrassed. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, and looked in astonishment as a flush spread over the tops of the demon’s cheeks. 

“I bought a lot of groceries and delivered them to vulnerable people, alright,” he muttered, looking away, and Aziraphale beamed widely, turning around and busying himself getting plates and chopsticks so Crowley wouldn’t see his face. 

“See, you can be nice, sometimes,” Aziraphale said, and Crowley _growled._

“I’m not _nice_ , I’m a demon,” he snarled, and Aziraphale sighed. 

“Yes, well, you’re not like them anymore, are you,” and Crowley went quiet. 

“Wine, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, holding out a bottle of some nice Chateau Angelus ‘05 he had been saving. 

Crowley nodded. He seemed to be wrestling with something, and Aziraphale left him to it, as he poured the wine and arranged the sushi on the plates, setting it all on the table and sitting down, upright as always and feeling ridiculous next to the demon’s insouciant slump. 

“I didn’t do it to be nice, you know,” Crowley said suddenly, and Aziraphale turned to look at him finally. “I did it to make you smile.”

“Oh, my dear,” Aziraphale said, quite lost for words. 

Crowley reached for the wine in the silence, taking a swig of it and shrugging. “That’s not bad wine, angel.”

“Crowley, look at me?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley turned his hand, still holding the wine. “Without the glasses, please?” Aziraphale said quietly, and Crowley grimaced but complied, pulling them off his face. 

Aziraphale looked at him, at his sharp face and his snake eyes and his ruffled hair. “You know that I love you as well, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Crowley scoffed, but he was blushing again, and a smile was pulling at the corner of his lips. 

“Good,” said Aziraphale, satisfied, and then picked up his chopsticks, turning his attention to the sushi. All of his favourites were there, and Crowley was drinking the wine beside him, glasses still off and his lovely eyes glowing.

Aziraphale was just very glad that Crowley was there. 

**Author's Note:**

> I googled "nice and expensive Bordeaux wines" and chose Chateau Angelus because it has the word angel in it. It costs over £400 per bottle which to be honest horrifies me but c'est la vie.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/holIyshort) \- come and say hi!


End file.
